


Tarnished Crown

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Improvement, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Roman is very overworked and overtired when support comes from the side he'd least expect.





	Tarnished Crown

Roman shut his bedroom door behind him with a gentle click and slumped against it. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and dimmed the lights in his room. Roman groaned and pushed himself away from the door, moving slowly and slightly unsteadily over to his bed. Reaching it, he flopped down onto it without his usual dramatic sigh or gesture, he was too tired for that.

He'd been so busy lately, writing scripts for videos, acting (and doing a bit of directing) in the videos, practicing for auditions and then auditioning for local shows, and so on. Of course, he enjoyed those things, but they still took a toll on him. And the most draining thing was pretending it wasn't draining him.

Even exhausted beyond belief, a prince still has got to slay. Roman had to wake up earlier than normal to make himself an extra cup of coffee and cover up the dark circles under his eyes, consequentially making the dark circles worse, but the other sides couldn't know he was struggling. He was their comic relief character, the one who could always be counted on for a dramatic reaction, high energy, and a playful nickname. Even if Thomas said Roman could never let _him_ down, that didn't mean he couldn't let the others down, and he didn't intend to find out.

But it was finally (mostly) over. They were taking a break, so no one would notice if he went to his room too early or slept in late tomorrow. Of course, he'd still have to wake up 'early' to do his makeup and get his extra cup of coffee, but they didn't have to know that. He'd still be their energetic dramatic prince.

Roman sighed briefly and quietly, unlike his usual dramatic huff of irritation or long sigh of exasperation. Who was he kidding? The other sides didn't even like him most of the time. If he stayed in his room for a while it'd probably be a relief. He didn't want to believe that, but he was the least favorite side for a reason.

He curled up into the fetal position against his pillows as he felt the first tear drip down his cheek. Roman held tightly to his knees and let the tears he'd been holding back for over a week start to fall.

There was a knock at the door and Roman held his breath.

“It's me, Princey. Let me in.”

Virgil really knew how to crash his pity party. Quickly (and reluctantly) Roman dashed away his tears, brightened the room and walked over to the door, opening it with a large smile.

“Virgil! What can Sir-Sing-A-Lot do for you today? Need some music that isn't filled with teenage angst?”

Virgil looked unimpressed with Roman's booming voice and princely performance as he entered Roman's room, letting Roman close the door behind him.

“Cut the crap, Princey. I know you're exhausted. You're not as good at hiding it as you thought.”

The words were accusatory, but the tone was not. On anyone else, he would have pegged it as concerned, but from Freak Out Boy? No way. His smile faltered before he plastered it back in place.

“What are you talking about, V?” Roman asked, raising an imperious eyebrow.

“For one thing, you're loud. I heard you get up earlier.” Virgil pointed to the wall separating their rooms. “For another, you're talking to the resident insomniac. I saw you making coffee before anyone else was awake. You also forgot to throw out your used coffee grounds a couple of times.” The anxious side put his hand up when Roman opened his mouth, “Don't worry, I covered for you, told Patton it was mine. He's worried about my caffeine intake now, but I told him I'd be kicking the habit soon.”

Roman's shoulders fell, and with it, his chipper facade.

“What do you want?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “I want you to get some rest. You've been working overtime for too long. We have a break, I want you to actually use it.”

Roman sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I meant, what do you want to keep you from telling Logan and Patton about this?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don't want anything from you Princey, get that through your head.”

Roman cocked an eyebrow at Virgil who sighed, “Fine, there is something I want from you.” Virgil pulled out the The Nightmare Before Christmas posters Roman had admired in Virgil's room from behind his back. “If anyone sees these and asks, I want you to say that you bought your own. They didn't come from me.”

Roman gasped and took the posters when Virgil handed them to him. “These are...” he turned them over, hardly believing they were real. On the back of each frame was a quote. On the back of the Jack poster was: '“Take time off... The world will not fall apart without you” -Malebo Sephodi' and on the Sally poster was '”You're my hero” -Thomas Sanders (and V)'

Roman looked up at Virgil who was looking at the floor, a blush spreading across his cheeks, visible even through his foundation.

“Thank you, Virgil. I won't tell a soul.” Roman set the posters against his bedside table, deciding to hang them up later, after a nap. He yawned and Virgil looked up, gesturing with his head towards the door.

“I'll get out of your hair, let you get your beauty sleep.”

Virgil turned to go, resting his hand on the doorknob, “You're a good guy Roman, you deserve a break.” He quickly shut off the lights and slipped out of the room, leaving Roman alone.

It was sort of ironic, he hadn't liked Anxiety for the longest time. He'd wanted to be alone in his room, but now that Virgil was gone, he felt a little lonely. Shoving the feeling aside, Roman kicked off his boots, removed his tunic, and got into bed. He'd deal with emotions when he was awake.

 

 

Roman woke up sometime the next day feeling more relaxed and energized than he had in a while. Smiling, he sat up in bed, remembering the wonderful dream he'd had. He'd been a Disney prince searching for his true love, singing songs, fighting dragons, out-witting wizards, making beloved animal friends. It had been fun and sweet and romantic, though he hadn't managed to find his true love. Maybe tomorrow night.

He nearly stubbed his toe on the posters when he got up; he'd forgotten they were there and last night's strange interaction with Virgil. Roman turned the posters over and looked at the quotes on the back more carefully. They were written in beautiful swirling script in metallic gold Sharpie marker. The ink was bold and bright, it looked like it had been written recently, but the posters themselves were slightly faded in their frames. Roman smiled, they were clearly the posters fro Virgil's room, but the quotes were new. Virgil had probably added them (and in gold script no less) when he'd decided to give them to Roman.

Then he read the quotes again, the one from Malebo Sephodi was a reminder to rest. It stung a little, to see that they didn't need him all the time, but it was also a bit of a relief. He could and should take a breather from time to time. The second quote was from the Am I ORIGINAL? Sanders Sides video, where Thomas said... In small script next to Thomas's name was '(and V)'.

Virgil had just called Roman his hero. After all the insulting nicknames, the arguments, his blind distaste for the other side in general, Virgil had still written that. He wanted to run out of his room and hug the other side. He wanted to cry and hide in his room, he didn't deserve this. He wanted-

Roman's stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. He needed to put in an appearance and get some food before he did... well, whatever he decided to do about Virgil's kind gesture. But first, he needed to look like his usual regal self.

Roman got dressed in a clean set of his usual clothes, brushed his hair until it shone and stayed where it was supposed to. And for the finishing touch, a bit of concealer under the eyes. He didn't need as much as he had, but it would still be a while before the dark circles under his eyes went away completely. Looking as much the part of the handsome prince as he could, Roman exited his bedroom, heading down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen where something smelled very good and cheesy.

As he passed the living room, Logan briefly acknowledged him with a nod over the top of the book he was reading. Roman returned the greeting with a jaunty salute, no use trying to talk to Mr. Academia when he had his nose in a book.

Given the delightful smell wafting from the kitchen he'd expected to find Patton there cooking something delicious. He hadn't expected to see Patton sitting at the kitchen table and Virgil of all people standing over the stove.

“Good morning, Roman!” Patton called cheerfully, looking up from whatever game he was playing on his phone to smile at him.

“Good afternoon, Patton! You're looking well,” Roman responded with his usual cheer, though it wasn't as forced as it had been the last few days. He looked at Virgil who hadn't turned around or acknowledged him at all.

“Hey there, V! I didn't know you could cook.” He tried to smile kindly at Virgil as the other side turned to look at him.

Virgil smirked at him. “Morning there sleeping beauty. I didn't know you knew what a stove was for.”

Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil's weak attempt at an insult. It looked like playful banter was still on the table then, and like they weren't going to publicly acknowledge what had happened last night.

“I may not be the brainiac or the father figure here, but I figured out basic household appliances a while ago.” Roman sat at the table next to Patton, who had gone back to his game.

Virgil turned back to stirring the pot on the stove. “Good, then maybe you can cook tomorrow. I made mac and cheese for lunch.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. What with the break and everything, he'd assumed each of them would be on their own for food or at least they'd be ordering pizza or something.

“I tend to burn everything to an inedible crisp or get overzealous with the chopping thing. How about I just set the table and do dishes afterward?”

“Fine.”

It wasn't perfect, Roman thought as he got up to get glasses, bowls, and forks out for lunch. He was still hiding most of his insecurities, and the truce between Virgil and himself was still tenuous, but it was better than it had been, and Roman only hoped things would continue to improve.

 


End file.
